


A Flurry of Snow

by winlet (sharonsnatalia)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/winlet
Summary: Winter is the most beautiful person in the world, Scarlet is sure of this, even when Winter tries to start a snowball fight.





	A Flurry of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after _Winter._
> 
> I don't know a canon. Do you?

Scarlet looked at Winter, captivated by the beauty of the other girl, more times than she could count. Too many minutes, hours, even, had been spent focused on warm brown eyes and long coiled curls. It wasn’t like she couldn’t think when confronted with Winter’s beauty. Instead, thought too much when the beauty overwhelmed her. She dreamed of quiet mornings in bed, dreamed of her arms wrapped around Winter’s neck as she pressed fervent kisses to her lips, dreamed of her hand in Winter’s, dreamed of a happily ever after void of complicated Lunar politics. She hated it.  Winter turned her heart to clay without even trying. Of course, she hated it. 

Around them, snow fell. It glittered under the winter sun and decorated the ground around them. Footsteps marked their path, leading from the house to where they stood a few feet away from the tree line and even further away from their intended destination of the barn.

Th cold pressed kisses to Scarlet’s skin, especially the sliver of her neck left exposed by her scarf and her face. It left her pale skin red, though, her focus on Winter certainly added to the blush. She pulled her coat closer around her shoulders as she shivered once more. 

Minutes passed in the cold winter air. Winter stood there, looking up at the snow-coated trees and the falling snow, eyes wide and full of a innocent wonder. A pale blue overcoat contrasted her dark brown skin, only serving to further draw Scarlet’s eyes to the exposed stretches of skin—which reminded her. 

Scarlet said, “Winter! Put your gloves back on. It’s too cold not to have them on.” Her tone, curt and holding an edge of annoyance, betrayed nothing of the frantic fluttering of her heart.

“Oh. Scarlet-friend, but I love the cold so much. Snow is just so beautiful. It’s wet and cold and utterly lovely.” Winter said. “Please don’t make me put them on.”

She turned her gaze to Scarlet, the lovestruck face, the one she always wore whenever they ventured out during her namesake, remained on her face.  Her eyes shined brightly, and her lips curled upward into a gentle grin. 

Despite that, despite the warmth within her that was nearly enough to combat the cold, Scarlet shook her head, muttering under her breath about childish Lunars. She stepped closer to Winter, close enough to pull her gloves, a matching pale blue, out of the pocket they were tucked into. With the gloves in one hand, she held Winter’s in another.

No, she didn’t think about the way her heartbeat sped up at the simple contact nor the warmth that spread from Winter’s hands to her fingertips to the rest of her body nor how the urge to pull Winter flush against her and kiss her senseless. That would’ve been silly. Scarlet Benoit was anything but. 

With a frown on her face, Winter said, “You don’t have to do that.”

“If you are going to act like a child, I will have to treat you like one.” Scarlet shot back as she slipped the gloves onto Winter’s hands. 

And with that, she stepped back, and the only signs that she ever entered Winter’s space were the foot steps in between them and the understated red that adorned Winter’s face, clearly caused by the cold, Scarlet reasoned.

Something, something akin to disappointment, crossed Winter’s face, before a look of gentle happiness shifted her features. “Well, since I have my gloves on now, could we have a snowball fight?”

No matter how much Scarlet loathed to admit it, loathed to admit just how much she would do for Winter, even if she long outgrew snowball fights, it was hard to say no to warm brown eyes that were always filled with a beautiful kindness. She hated it. 

Still, she put up a futile fight against Winter’s plea. “We do not have the time for a children’s game.”

“Please?” Pleading eyes locked with Scarlet’s. Her smile, warm enough to melt the snow all around them, spread to her dark brown eyes. 

Her resolve quickly crumbled, the warmth that always pooled in the pit of her stomach whenever she was around Winter grew even warmer, and she opened her mouth to answer—a snowball hit her. Snow clung to her red coat. “Winter!” 

A giggle left Winter’s lips before she caught sight of Scarlet forming her own snowball. She stopped abruptly and ran towards the barn. As she ran, her laughs returned and her smile never fell. Only moments later, a snowball collided into her back.

The next few minutes passed in a flurry of snow and laughter and a suddenly lovely cold. Winter ran, turning around to toss the occasional futile snowball. Scarlet chased and her snowballs hit their target much more often. Her hand gripped the fabric of Winter’s coat, and they both tumbled down into the snow. 

“Scarlet-friend, please spare me.”  Winter said, the words punctuated by laughter as she stared up at Scarlet. Black curls framed her face and contrasted against the snow. Her scarf had been lost in the chase, exposing her neck. 

Winter’s warmth mixed with Scarlet’s. Though, Scarlet thought, the warmth she felt could have came from a thousand different sources. Suddenly, she felt much closer to Winter than she ever had before. Her smile only grew as she looked down at her, looked down at the far too beautiful girl below her. Thoughts, all outlandish and the type of fanciful romance that Scarlet scorned so often, rushed through her mind. 

Her mouth opened, and she said, barely above a whisper, “Can I kiss you?” And after an enthusiastic nod from Winter, she leaned down, tentative despite the rushed beating of her heart and the way Winter’s beauty clouded her minds, and pressed her lips to Winter’s.

The kiss was short, interrupted by Winter’s shivering, and a bit rushed. Still, Scarlet failed to think of anything better than this, anything that felt this right nestled against her lung.

Another kissed followed shortly after, this time initiated by Winter. Winter’s hand slipped into the pockets of Scarlet’s coat and pulled her closer, nearly flush against Winter now. 

The cold biting at her, surely worse for poor Winter, Scarlet ended the kiss. She pushed herself up and offered Winter a hand. “Come on, chores then hot chocolate.” A grin, teetering on a smirk, hinted at her next words, “Then-”

Winter interrupted her, an eagerness attached to her words and clear on her face, “More kissing?” 

And Scarlet laughed, “More kissing.” 

Winter never finished her chores so quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos! Critique is encouraged!
> 
> I'm also open to requests atm, though I make no promises they'll be done in a timely fashion.


End file.
